battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend Stages
Sub-chapter 1: The Legend Begins *Stage 1-1: Earthshaker 大地を揺るがす Daichi o yurugasu *Stage 1-2: Return of Terror あの恐怖、再び Ano kyōfu, futatabi *Stage 1-3: Sunset Blues おつかれサンセット O tsukare san setto *Stage 1-4: Melancholy Damp メランコリー湿地 Merankorī shitchi *Stage 1-5: Bouncy Park ぷるるん広場 Pururun hiroba *Stage 1-6: Gentle Smile 愛情のまなざし Aijō no manazashi *Stage 1-7: Guardian of the Ranch 牧草の守護者 Bokusō no gādian *Stage 1-8: Sleeping Lion 眠れる獅子 Nemureru shishi Sub-chapter 2: Passion Land *Stage 2-1: Nyanda ニャンダルシア Nyandarushia *Stage 2-2: Paella Field パエリア草原 Paeria sōgen *Stage 2-3: Flamenco Hole フラメン抗 Furamen kō *Stage 2-4: Sangria River サングリア川 Sanguria kawa *Stage 2-5: Gazpacho Plateau ガスパチョ高原 Gasupacho kōgen *Stage 2-6: Churros. Night チュロス・ナイト Churosu naito *Stage 2-7: Dry Gardens 乾いた庭園 Kawaita teien *Stage 2-8: Tapas Desert タパス砂漠 Tapasu sabaku Sub-chapter 3: Glucosamine Desert *Stage 3-1: Chondroitin Dune コンドロイチン砂丘 Kondoroichin sakyū *Stage 3-2: Princesa People Ruins セサ民遺跡 Sesa-min iseki *Stage 3-3: Insoflavone Cave イソフラボン洞窟 Isofurabon dōkutsu *Stage 3-4: Catechin Hills ペプチド雪原 Katekin kyūryō *Stage 3-5: Sunset of Lycopene リコピンの夕焼け Rikopin no yūyake *Stage 3-6: Propolis Oasis プロポリスオアシス Puroporisu oashisu *Stage 3-7: Peptide Snowfield ペプチド雪原 Pepuchido setsugen *Stage 3-8: Hyaluronic Mountain ヒアルロン山 Hiaruron yama Sub-chapter 4: Swimming Cats *Stage 4-1: Reckless the first time launching Ceremony *Stage 4-2: Yuzan Ocean *Stage 4-3: Mermaid Cove *Stage 4-4: Chaos Lagoon *Stage 4-5: Pirates Nanchatte *Stage 4-6: Hokotate Fisheries *Stage 4-7: Tengusa Island *Stage 4-8: Salty Sea Water Sub-chapter 5: Risque Terrain *Stage 5-1: Ore Porori *Stage 5-2: Sexy Cave *Stage 5-3: Pounding Hole *Stage 5-4: The Depression Puripuri *Stage 5-5: Lid Kelp Rock *Stage 5-6: Price of Thrill Sub-chapter 6: Western Street *Stage 6-1: Twilight of the Gunman *Stage 6-2: Cowboy Heaven *Stage 6-3: Night of the Wanted Man *Stage 6-4: Macaroni Town *Stage 6-5: Whistling Wandering *Stage 6-6: Bouncer Disappointed *Stage 6-7: Ten-gallon Mountain *Stage 6-8: Rodeo Night Sub-chapter 7: Sea of Tuna *Stage 7-1: Benimaguro Coast *Stage 7-2: Pichi Fisheries *Stage 7-3: Pratt Ocean *Stage 7-4: Carpaccio Off *Stage 7-5: Exclusive Economic Zone *Stage 7-6: Ultimate Weapon Toro *Stage 7-7: Frozen Tuna Front *Stage 7-8: Dismantling Show Cave / Cave Fillet Sub-chapter 8: Bamboo Island *Stage 8-1: Scratchy Plateau *Stage 8-2: Bamboo Shoots Coast *Stage 8-3: Killer Jungle *Stage 8-4: Gerogero Swamp *Stage 8-5: Tunnel Unrefined *Stage 8-6: Stardust Road *Stage 8-7: Mushroom Cliff *Stage 8-8: Akatsuki Frontier Sub-chapter 9: Punipuni Cave ぷにぷに鍾乳洞 Punipuni shōnyūdō *Stage 9-1: Milky tunnel ミルキートンネル Mirukīton'neru *Stage 9-2: Dark Weapons Fluffy ふわふわ暗黒兵器 Fuwafuwa ankoku heiki *Stage 9-3: Mural of the Devil 悪魔の壁画 Akuma no hekiga *Stage 9-4: Whisper of draft 隙間風のささやき Sukima kazenosasayaki *Stage 9-5: Assassin Crucibles Amaen 甘えんぼ暗殺者 Amaenbo asashin *Stage 9-6: Rock you panic うろたえる岩 Urotaeru iwa *Stage 9-7: Leak in the roof cave 雨漏り洞窟 Amamori dōkutsu *Stage 9-8: BBW Seizensetsu ぽっちゃり性善説 Po tchari seizensetsu Sub-chapter 10: Volcano Volcano ボルケーノ火山 Borukēno kazan *Stage 10-1: Half-length bath rock 半身浴岩 Hanshin-yoku iwa *Stage 10-2: Unwind geyser ほっこり間欠泉 Hokkori kanketsusen *Stage 10-3: Trolli magma とろーりマグマ Toro ̄ri maguma *Stage 10-4: Cage of Fire 炎の檻 Honō no ori *Stage 10-5: Those who defend the crater 火口を守る者 Kakō o mamoru mono *Stage 10-6: Meramera caldera メラメラカルデラ Meramerakarudera Sub-chapter 11: Thousand miles Road *Stage 11-1: Potential Load *Stage 11-2: Tree of Melancholy *Stage 11-3: Singing Voice of the Breeze *Stage 11-4: Philosopher's Walk *Stage 11-5: Angelus of the Border *Stage 11-6: River of Tears Shed *Stage 11-7: Shining Path *Stage 11-8: The Bottom of the Ordeal Sub-chapter 12: Ao. The. Cana *Stage 12-1: Whisper of Iso *Stage 12-2: Sazanami Island *Stage 12-3: Sea of Dark Octopus *Stage 12-4: Seat of Poseidon *Stage 12-5: Beach of Moonlight *Stage 12-6: Coral Reef *Stage 12-7: Ark of the Month *Stage 12-8: Slaughter weapons Sila Su Sub-chapter 13: Gunkanjima *Stage 13-1: Negitoro Plain *Stage 13-2: Kanimiso Grassland *Stage 13-3: Salmon Roe Hewn *Stage 13-4: Sea Urchin Road *Stage 13-5: Tobiko Virgin Forest *Stage 13-6: Natto Coast *Stage 13-7: Forest Edge *Stage 13-8: Sweet Shrimp Frontier Sub-chapter 14: Corridor of Tsumetogi *Stage 14-1: Cardboard Circuit *Stage 14-2: Dream Actinidia *Stage 14-3: Rasping Wall *Stage 14-4: The Wade through the Wood Chips *Stage 14-5: Crunchy Posts *Stage 14-6: Guardian of the Hellion Sub-chapter 15: Parthenon *Stage 15-1: Altar of Zeus *Stage 15-2: Sword of Achilles *Stage 15-3: Road of Eros *Stage 15-4: Gaianoyoake *Stage 15-5: Gate of Aphrodite *Stage 15-6: Labyrinth of Hades Sub-chapter 16: Zundoko Beach *Stage 16-1: Beach of Shellfish Gathering *Stage 16-2: Mudskipper Park *Stage 16-3: Glimpses of Swimsuit Beauties *Stage 16-4: Potato Washing Pool *Stage 16-5: Beach Umbrellas Field *Stage 16-6: Ancient Bikini *Stage 16-7: Colorful Cocktails *Stage 16-8: Starry Ocean Sub-chapter 17: Alcatraz Island *Stage 17-1: Seagull Coast *Stage 17-2: Pelican Island *Stage 17-3: Underground Control Room *Stage 17-4: Jungle Villain *Stage 17-5: Apart Chicken Race *Stage 17-6: Cat Trial *Stage 17-7: Grassland Prison *Stage 17-8: Grave Keeper and Guards Sub-chapter 18: Jailbreak Tunnel *Stage 18-1 :Tea sin ~ Gil Thi ~ *Stage 18-2: Prison Sentence *Stage 18-3: Harry Tunnel *Stage 18-4: Shijima Night *Stage 18-5: Pitfalls Zone *Stage 18-6: The Great Escape Sub-chapter 19: Capone Prison *Stage 19-1: Jailbreak Diary *Stage 19-2: Last Gang *Stage 19-3: Prison Dashes *Stage 19-4: Shaba of Champions *Stage 19-5: Fate of the Liar *Stage 19-6: Taboo of Pigsty Sub-chapter 20: Silk Road *Stage 20-1: Gandhara Resting Place *Stage 20-2: Utopia is There *Stage 20-3: Godiego Pass *Stage 20-4: Monkey Magic *Stage 20-5: Exotic Gate *Stage 20-6: Marco Porodo *Stage 20-7: Leftovers of Pig *Stage 20-8: Cold Sweat of Kappa Category:Game Features